Amnesia
by Goodbyecruelworld
Summary: Introducing...the hottest thing that never hit Broadway: Amnesia The Musical! Starring Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller, this musical will knock you off your feet!
1. Chapter 1

**_Amnesia_**

All characters are copy-righted by Bagdasarian Productions. Most of the lyrics mentioned were written by me. The rest beong to their respective owners. Use my songs without permission and _I will hunt you down_.

Author's Note

This is my first musical, so kindly bear with me. I have chosen to write it in story form rather than play script form simply because it is easier for me. I reget to say that as much as I'd like to, the songs I have written for this musical will not be posted on Youtube. If you'd like to take a stab at it, **tell me first**. Just follow the key, and you'll be fine. Enjoy!

Thank you for your time,

Charismaticbreeze

Key  
_Italicized: _thoughts  
**_Bold italicized:_** singing

It is as any school day in spring. Each student anxiously awaiting the upcoming break. The smell of freshly cut grass and morning dew was in the air. Only the cleaner that the janitors used could overpower it.

A rainbow of students. The glass doors opened to let in a flood of teenagers, each wearing a hue as different as the next. They took pride in their diversity; children from every walk of life attended this high school.

What most didn't know, however, was that it wasn't necessarily their children's nationality that made them so unique. It was their species.

Not only did humans attend this school, chipmunks did. They made up merely two percent of the population, but they were there none the less.

The children didn't mind their presence. In fact, it was exciting to be able to attend school with celebrities. Especially when they were never conceded about it. They never asked for special treatment, nor did they receive it. As far as the educators were concerned, they were all just children.

The sound of lockers opening and closing filled the air like the rhythm of an erratic drumbeat.

"_**Another day**_."

"_**Another hallway**_." A blonde girl in a blue sweater finished for her friend before ushering her off to history.

"_**Another stupid test**_." Alvin Seville grumbled under his breath while shoving his backpack into his already cluttered locker.

"_**Another crowd**_." Jeanette sighed, turning to Simon with wary eyes.

"_**Going my way?**_" A tall boy propped himself against a cluster of lockers looking down at Jeanette with a sultry grin. Jeanette's eyes widened.

"_**I'll handle the rest.**_" Simon's brow furrowed as he put his hand on her shoulder protectively, steering her to the left.

"_**Another bell to herd us to class.**_" Brittany sighed, tugging Jeanette away from Simon and leading Eleanor to English. She decided to take the long way around, not wanting to chance any confrontations.

"_**Another chance to fall flat on your ass.**_" A boy with a blue Mohawk smirked as he tripped Simon. Alvin helped his brother up and they prepared to turn the corner. Alvin saw an all too familiar face and pressed his back against the lockers.

Brittany saw him and backed against the wall, shutting her eyes with a grimace.

"_**How long can it last?**_" They groaned in unison before mustering the courage to face one another.

When they did, everyone gave them plenty of room. They didn't want to get caught in the middle of one of _those_ fights.

They circled one another, their eyes narrowed. Brittany shook her bangs out of her eyes and exhaled quickly.

"_**I wouldn't give you a second glance, much less a second chance, 'cause you're not worth my time.**_" They snarled at one another, the distance between them disappearing.

"_**All I did was try to love you, is that such a crime?**_" Their eyes softened for the briefest of moments. They each let out a snort before storming past one another.

"What was that?" Theodore asked Alvin quietly.

"Don't ask." He growled.

"Brittany…" Eleanor warned. Brittany just shook her head with a shudder.

"_**That was much too close for comfort.**_"

"_**You can't have love without some hurt.**_" Jeanette reminded her gently.

"Love? Who said anything about _love_?" Brittany asked, crinkling her nose.

"You did. Just now." Eleanor pointed out. Brittany just ignored her.

"I don't care. _**I wouldn't give him a second glance, much less a second chance, 'cause he's not worth my time**_." Brittany stopped abruptly and turned to face her sisters.

"**_How anyone could possibly love that ball of slime is beyond me_**." She hissed, turning on her heel and stomping into the class room.

"_**I see**_." Jeanette and Eleanor sighed together.

"So, what's the dirt on those two?" A girl in a pink polo asked, placing one hand on her hip.

"It all started last Friday," the girl with glasses beside her explained.

"At the Spring Fling, they were dancing competitively like usual, but this time…" She was interrupted by a girl with short, almost black hair.

"This time, they almost kissed." She said with a superior smile.

"But they didn't, right?" They nodded.

"Then what's the big deal?" They shared a knowing look.

"You don't understand. Those two hate each other. For them to even come _close_ to acting civilly to one another…" She trailed off.

"It goes against their nature. It could upset the delicate balance. We could have a World War III on our hands."

"It's that bad?" The girl in pink winced. The other two nodded gravely.

"It would take a miracle for those two to suck up their pride and admit they love each other."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N):** Thanks to all of my lovely fans that reviewed. You guys inspire me to write the way I do. I know this may seem like a short chapter, but this chapter is sort of an in between thing. The next one will be better. Hopefully.

The halls crowded once again, students fervently trying to reach the cafeteria. Sure the pizza they served wasn't anyone's first choice, but a herd of hungry teenagers will tear through anything that isn't nailed down.

As soon as their trays were filled, Alvin and his brothers sat at a fairly clean table. Each table was a piece of territory. If anyone even thought of trespassing, they'd regret it.

Brittany and her sisters, rather than sit with the boys like usual, sat at a table to the left of them. Most people stayed clear of any table Brittany chose. They weren't in the mood for a verbal attack.

"Brittany, it's not that big of a deal." Eleanor tried to reason with her stubborn sister.

"Yeah, I bet no one even cares." Jeanette added hopefully.

"He does." She said harshly, stirring her drink with a small, plastic straw. Jeanette sighed.

She loved her sister, she really did. She only wanted what was best for her sister, but on days like this, she could only ask herself, what is best for her?

She'd thought it was best to have the two talk things over. Alvin would never hurt Brittany physically, but she couldn't say that Brittany wouldn't harm him. So that thought was tossed aside.

But keeping Brittany away from him would only give her anger time to simmer. Even a mind as bright as Simon's couldn't think of a way to resolve the bickering. She knew because she'd asked him herself.

"I'll be right back." Brittany assured her sisters.

"_**If I could have just one wish, I'll tell you what it'd be**_." Jeanette's tone was hushed as she motioned for Eleanor to follow her. They darted in between clusters of people until they found their destination.

"I already know. _**Those two are in desperate need of a bit of harmony**_." Eleanor said with a grim nod before sliding into the seat beside Theodore. He flashed a delighted smile before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Jeanette took the seat next to Simon and nodded a greeting. Alvin's gaze turned from Eleanor to Jeanette to the seat next to him. His eyes narrowed.

"Where is she?" He asked, trying to control the anger in his voice.

"Now, Alvin. I don't think that's any of your business." Eleanor said sweetly.

"Of course it's my business!" He growled a bit too loudly, standing and placing his hands on the table. He leaned in towards Eleanor.

"She's my…" His voice faltered and he sat down slowly.

"Friend? Friends don't argue over stupid little things, Alvin." Simon pointed out a bit smugly.

"It's not stupid!" Alvin said defensively. Simon coked one eye brow.

"Oh, really? What is it exactly you're fighting about this time?"

"It's…erm…" Alvin frowned, trying to remember the true reason.

"That's what I thought." Simon said triumphantly.

"Jeanette? Eleanor? Jeeze, I leave for one minute and you disappear!" Brittany stopped in mid-step when she found them.

"What's going on?" She asked, balling her hands into fists.

"Oh nothing, just discussing how you two are prone to fighting about nothing." Simon explained. Brittany's jaw tightened.

"It's not _nothing_." She said in a menacingly calm voice.

"It's _never_ nothing." Alvin tacked on. He stood up to stand by Brittany. Surprisingly, Brittany didn't mind.

"_**Without an eye for detail, our friendship wouldn't last.**_" He explained with a shake of his head.

"_**Who says history should be left in the past?**_" Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

"_**You can't catch the crime if you blink too fast, so arguing is a skill.**_" Alvin grinned.

"_**My life would be a mess without you,**_" Brittany wrinkled her nose playfully.

"_**Honestly don't know what I'd do, if you and I didn't argue.**_" They crooned together.

"_**Some aspects of life can go wrong, and the day seems much too long.**_" Alvin picked Brittany up and sat her on the table. Her eyes danced with laughter.

"_**Who else would you blame it on, if you didn't blame it on me?**_" She crossed her legs and gestured to herself with a flick of her wrist.

"_**Arguing should be reserved for family.**_" Simon insisted.

"_**Can't you see? It's therapy!**_" Alvin picked Brittany up and spun her.

"**_My life would be a mess without you,_**" She giggled.

"_**Honestly don't know what I'd do, if you and I didn't argue.**_" They concluded in unison. He set her on her feet and they smiled at one another for a split second.

"Which is why I'm still mad at you." They each snapped, turning on their heels and stalking away, as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

Their siblings sighed in exasperation before parting ways as the bell rang yet again.

"I swear one of these days I'm gonna beat some sense into those two." Simon's empty threat hung in the air as the cafeteria cleared out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Vicki." Alvin said with a sultry smile. He wrapped his arm around the girl's waist. She was a good few inches taller than him, but it didn't seem to bother her. She just leaned down a bit to give him a side hug.

"Hey, baby. We still on for next Friday?" She asked, wiping her bangs out of her eyes. He nodded.

"Who else would I take to the dance?" He asked. Her eyes strayed to the girl in pink standing at her locker. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Forget her. She's not half the woman you are." He reassured Vicki. She smiled, satisfied with his answer, and kissed him on the cheek before flouncing to her locker to gather her belongings.

Simon slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked over to his brothers. Theodore gave him a friendly wave and he nodded.

"Are you ready to go home?" They both nodded. All three brothers exited the building and started down the sidewalk. Simon and Theodore frowned, but didn't say anything about the absence of their closest friends.

"So, what did you guys make of that algebra test?" Alvin asked casually.

"It was just a review. Easy." Simon shrugged his shoulders. Alvin let out a disgusted snort. Everything was easy for his know-it-all brother.

They turned the corner and looked both ways. They paused as a black truck zoomed passed.

"If it's so easy, do you mind helping me out with my homework? Just the first couple of problems?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin, it always _starts_ with the first couple. By the end of the night I've done all of it." Simon said seriously.

"See? The system works." Alvin said with a cocky grin. He walked off of the concrete and onto the cross walk. He hadn't gone three steps when a yellow van plowed right into him. He fell back onto the road, the back of his head making contact with a dull thud.

"Alvin! Alvin!" The voices sounded muffled. They faded into nothingness, as well as his vision.

OoOoOoO

"What did the doctor say?" Brittany asked, her voice cracking in places. Her sisters were at her sides, keeping her standing on her feet.

"He said that he's not sure when Alvin will wake up. I asked for an estimate and he told me that each coma is different. Based on his injuries, the doctor says anywhere from a few days to six months." Dave said solemnly. Brittany let out a choked sob.

"When are visiting hours over?" Eleanor asked calmly.

"They end at ten. You have about half an hour." Simon said. His voice was hoarse as well.

"Go on, Brittany." Jeanette murmured. She knew how badly Brittany wanted to be alone, so she led her younger sister over to the waiting area.

Brittany wiped at her tear stained cheeks and walked into the room. The scene before her tugged at her heart. Alvin lay there with his eyes shut. There were stitches in his cheek and a bandage wrapped around his forehead. One of his wrists was in a brace and there were bruises on his other arm.

The only thing that comforted her was the rapid beeping of the heart monitor. She looked over at the green number on the screen. Two-ninety. Even his pulse was weak.

She cautiously picked up the chair in the corner and set it beside the bed. She sat down and nibbled on the tip of her tongue. There was so much she wanted to say, but could he even hear her? Would her efforts be for naught? She decided to take a chance. For him.

"Alvin?" She said softly, her voice echoed in the large empty room. He had his own room. Was that a bad sign? Brittany shook the thought out of her mind.

"It's me." She said a little bit louder. She gingerly took his left hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"I just want you to know that…well, if you don't make it…" She couldn't finish the sentence without feeling the sting of tears. She let them roll freely down her cheeks.

"I just wanted to apologize for…well, everything." She let out a humorless laugh. She watched his chest rise and fall with his steady breathing. She scooted closer and rested her head on his chest, careful not to touch the many IVs attached to him.

"Please don't leave me." She whimpered, her body shaking with each labored breath.

"I don't...I don't know what I'd do without you." She pulled away slowly, a few teardrops falling on his hospital gown.

"_Please_." She pleaded desperately. She shut her eyes tightly as another heartbroken sob escaped her lips.

She wiped her tears with a sniffle and tried to catch her breath. She needed to be strong. For him. Her sudden burst of composure vanished as quickly as it had occurred and she broke into a new spell of tears.

"_**Won't you stay awake for me? I don't want to miss anything. I don't want to miss**_ _**anything.**_" The last part was barely audible as she stroked his cheek tenderly.

"_**I will share the air I breathe; I'll give you my heart on a string.**_" She picked up his hand again and pressed it to her chest.

"_**I just don't want to miss anything. I don't want to miss**_…you." She whispered. She shut her eyes and reveled in the feeling of holding his hand one more time.

OoOoOoO

"What about the man that did this?" Jeanette asked Simon quietly. He sighed wearily before finding the words to answer her.

"He paid for all the medical bills, and Dave isn't suing. What more can he do? It was an accident." Simon swallowed hard.

"All we can do is wait." Jeanette said soothingly, rubbing Simon's back in circular motions.

"I know. I…I told Alvin that his carelessness was going to get him killed one day, and now I find that it was mine." Simon took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"This is _not _your fault. And I refuse to let you beat yourself up over it." Jeanette said firmly. He was a bit surprised at her change in tone, but he just nodded.

"What happens if…" Eleanor trailed off, her eyes on Simon.

"If he doesn't wake up? I don't know." He answered truthfully.

**(A/N):** Brittany sang a little tid-bit of a song called Awake by Secondhand Seranade. It's a lovely song and I advise you to listen to it if you haven't already. I may not update as often now that school has started again, but I'll try my best. Once again reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days crawled by at a snail's pace. By Wednesday, everyone in the school knew of Alvin's condition. Some offered their condolences, others remained quiet when ever one of his brothers passed. They preferred the silence.

The day before, Alvin's accident was all anyone could talk about. A few of his "friends" even set up bets, guessing when he would wake up. There was a small fortune in prize money.

Vicki walked up to Brittany with a sad smile. She opened her arms and pulled Brittany into a tight hug.

"It's just awful isn't it?" Vicki noticed the dried tears that stained her fur. Brittany could only nod, feeling a knot form in her throat.

"Do you think he'll wake up in time for the dance?" Vicki placed one finger to her lip thoughtfully.

Brittany felt new tears, these of anger, burn her eyes. She just narrowed her eyes and shoved past the girl she never wanted to see again as long as she lived.

"Jeeze,_ tou-chy_." Vicky tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

Each few minutes of class, Simon, Theodore, and Brittany would look at the clock impatiently. It seemed as though there were too many hours in the day.

But when it came to Alvin's state, there weren't enough. It had only been two days, but that was still two days of his life he would never get back. Who knew how much more he would miss?

They all knew that their teachers pitied them, but that was still not an excuse for incomplete homework. On top of spending as much time with Alvin as they could, they stayed up until odd hours in the morning doing schoolwork. They were lucky to be awake. The anxiety kept them on edge.

The ever logical Simon would have done his homework during visiting hours, but he just couldn't tear himself away from his brother's side. Neither could Brittany. As far as they were concerned, they were the only ones in that room with him.

Theodore clung to his innocent hope that Alvin would pull through. He tried his best to smile and reassure his friends. It didn't work, but they were all grateful for his efforts.

"Brittany, it's time." Eleanor touched her sister's shoulder. Brittany looked up at her sister from the couch she sat on.

"Everything will be fine, Brittany." Eleanor said with a small smile.

"_**My heart's too cold for comfort**_." Brittany murmured as they walked out the door. She clutched a bouquet of roses to her chest.

"_**You can't have love without some hurt**_." Eleanor reminded her softly. Much to her surprise, Brittany did not disagree.

Simon looked down at his brother with the same melancholy frown. He tried not to blame himself, but each time he saw Alvin, he was reminded of that fateful afternoon.

"Alvin? I'm sorry this happened to you." Simon said, lowering his head.

"If you make it out of this, I just want you to know that I'll help you with your algebra anytime." He added with a light chuckle.

His eyes widened when he saw Alvin's finger twitch. He waited a moment to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. His other hand began to move.

"Theodore! Dave! Come quick!" Simon poked his head out the door and shouted in the general direction of the waiting area. He gave a sheepish smile when a nurse shushed him.

Theodore came in and skidded to a stop on the other side of the bed. He looked down at his brother in bewilderment.

"Where's Dave?" Simon asked.

"He's talking to the girls outside. They just got here." Theodore explained.

"Shouldn't we get the doctor?" Theodore asked, Simon put up his hand as Alvin's eyes flickered open.

He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the intense hospital lighting. He looked to his left and to his right then down at himself. He jumped into a sitting position and looked around frantically.

"_**Who am I? Who are you?**_" He pointed to himself, then to them.

"_**What exactly am I expected to do?**_" He caught sight of the IV in his arm and, if possible, his eyes widened further.

"_**Why am I here? What's wrong with me?**_" He threw his legs over the side of the bed and tugged at his hospital gown.

"_**Better yet**_…who is she?" All three heads snapped up as Brittany slowly shut the door behind her. She turned to face them and dropped the bouquet of roses she had been holding.

"Alvin!" She sprinted to the bed and pulled him into a warm embrace. His expression softened and he wrapped his arms around her without a second thought. If Brittany hadn't been so weak with relief, she would've been suspicious.

His heartbeat felt stronger, faster. Much faster. His bruises were healing, but her memory of seeing him in such a vulnerable position wouldn't.

"Never do this to me again." She tried to pull away, but his hold on her remained tight. It wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

"Alvin?" Her face contorted in confusion. She heard him inhale deeply before his hands moved to touch hers.

"You smell amazing." He said quietly.

"What?" She jumped off the bed and took a step back, but he still had a firm grasp on her hand. Much to her surprise, he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"You taste even better." He said with a soft moan.

Brittany yanked her hand back and shook her head before running out of the room. She collided with Jeanette and they tumbled onto the ground.

"Brittany? What's wrong?" Jeanette helped her sister up and brushed off her skirt.

"I don't know what's he's playing at, and I don't want to know. Let's go home." Brittany insisted, her lips pursed.

"What do you mean? Who's playing at what?" Jeanette's questions were left unanswered as her older sister dragged her out the door.

OoOoOoO

"Mr. Seville, your son has amnesia." The doctor said conclusively. Dave sighed deeply.

When he had first entered the room, they had a hard time convincing Alvin that he was his father. Then they had to explain how Dave found them. Alvin was still unsure of anyone around him. As far as he was concerned, they were just three strangers calling him Alvin.

Alvin knew his name, he didn't doubt that. When that girl said it, something clicked. It was difficult to focus on anything the doctor said when his mind strayed to her every five seconds.

"How long will it last, doctor?" Dave asked warily.

"The time varies for each person. Anywhere from a few days to a few months. In his case, no longer than four doctor estimated.

"Is there anything we can do?" Simon asked.

"Well, being around familiar faces will help. Show him some photographs and personal belongings. That should help. There's no guarantee that it will, but it might." Simon nodded thoughtfully.

"Thank you, doctor." Dave said, ushering his sons out into the night.

In Dave's antique of a car, Simon handed Alvin his trademark red cap. Alvin took it tentatively and studied it for a moment.

"Thank you, Simon." He said, resting it in his lap. Simon exhaled slowly before picking up the cap and placing it on Alvin's head. Alvin just blinked a few times before looking out the window again.

Alvin was never this quiet in the car unless he was deep in thought. Simon wasn't sure whether this was the case, or if it was Alvin's lack of memory. He didn't think that a loss of memory meant a loss of personality, so he assumed that Alvin was simply taking everything in.

When they arrived, Alvin looked around the house curiously, seeing it all for the first time. He touched the banister of the stairs and his eyes darted from one photograph to another.

Simon and Theodore followed him upstairs and led him into their room. He automatically sat on the bed with the red comforter atop it.

"You remember your bed, but you don't remember us?" Theodore asked. Alvin shook his head.

"No, I just had a feeling." He said, gesturing to his sweater. Simon couldn't help but smile. He walked over to his bookcase, took out a photo album, and sat beside Alvin.

He opened it to reveal a few of their baby pictures. He examined each one as though it were a work of art.

They continued to thumb through the photo album, occasionally pausing when Alvin had a question.

"Wait." Alvin stopped Simon, putting his hand on the page. On it was a picture of Alvin and Brittany glaring at one another.

"When was this?" Alvin asked.

"About six years ago." Simon responded.

"Who is she?" He asked, gingerly placing his finger on her cheek.

"Brittany? She's your friend. You know, the one you scared the living daylights out of?" Simon reminded him. Alvin's brow furrowed.

"Why does she look so…angry?" He turned to Simon with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Hmm…how do I put this?" Simon pondered.

"You and Brittany like to fight." He finally explained.

"Constantly." Theodore added enthusiastically.

"Don't we ever get along?" Alvin asked hopefully. He turned the pages, searching for more pictures of her.

"Sometimes." Simon turned a few more pages and waited for Alvin's reaction.

"This…I remember this!" Alvin's mouth opened slightly and he traced her with his finger.

"You do?" Simon and Theodore asked in unison.

"Not exactly. I remember the feeling, that's all." Alvin pulled his hand away and looked at the photograph once more. It was the one Dave took in Bali.

"So, you remember how you felt, but you don't remember the actual occurrence." Simon conceded. Alvin nodded.

"That is rather ironic, don't you think?" Simon laughed.

"What?" Theodore cocked his head to the side.

"Neither of us remember anything of that night, and our amnesia stricken brother does."

Alvin wasn't listening anymore, he was trying to recapture that feeling. It was a cross between protective and…euphoric. What was that feeling?

He was about to ask his new brothers, but the telephone rang downstairs.

"Simon? Can you get that? I'm busy." Dave called up the stairs. All three boys hopped down the stairs and Simon picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Jeanette. Yeah, he's fine. Yeah, I don't blame you. Mmhm. Of course." Simon sat down the on the couch and listened intently.

"Yeah, he has amnesia." Simon said, glancing towards Alvin. Alvin looked away with a sigh.

"Well, apologize to Brittany for us." Alvin's head shot up.

"Brittany? Can I talk to her?" In a split-second, he was beside Simon.

"Alvin? Are you sure?" Simon put his hand over the receiver. Alvin nodded.

"Jeanette, can you put Brittany on? Alvin wants to talk to her." Simon's lips were set in a line.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jeanette asked nervously. She let out her breath slowly at his response and held the phone out to her sister. Brittany shook her head frantically.

"Give him a chance." Jeanette mouthed. Brittany reluctantly took the phone.

"Hello?" Alvin's stiff form relaxed at the sound of her voice.

"Brittany." He said breathlessly.

"A-are you okay?" She asked.

"Just fine." He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips.

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." He said. Her nose wrinkled in disbelief at the sincerity of his voice.

"_Please_, Alvin. You don't scare me." She said with a snort.

"Good." He sounded relieved.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yep. Just a touch of amnesia. See you at school tomorrow." He said cheerfully before hanging up.

The phone fell out of Brittany's hand and onto the sofa.

"Amnesia? He has amnesia?!" She nearly shouted at her sister. Jeanette cringed and nodded.

"And you couldn't tell me this _before_ you handed me the phone?" Brittany rubbed her temples.

Alvin put the phone down and looked at his brothers.

"What?"

"What's with that goofy grin?" Theodore asked, grinning himself. Alvin shrugged.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Alvin learned more about his life. Apparently he was the leader of a popular boy band. That was a surprise. He didn't even know he could sing. But one thing lingered in his mind.

Alvin sighed and rolled onto his side. He squinted his eyes to read the small numbers on the clock. It was three in the morning. He leaned over the side of his bed and whispered Simon's name.

"Simon!" He tried again, louder this time. Simon groaned and his hand hit the dresser beside him. He picked up his glasses and put them on in order to see Alvin.

"What is it?" He snapped grouchily. Alvin was taken aback by his brother's behavior. He made a mental note that Simon was cranky in the morning.

"What's she like?" He asked, lying on his stomach with his feet in the air.

"What's who like?" Simon asked, stretching with a yawn.

"Brittany." He said dreamily, rolling over onto his back. Simon let out an amused laugh.

"What's so funny about that? I don't know anything about her…" Alvin looked like he wanted to say more.

"_But_?" Simon persuaded.

"But I want to know everything!" Alvin's hands flew over his mouth when he realized that he'd said that a bit too loudly.

"It's about time." Simon shook his head with a satisfied smile.

**(A/N): **I'd like to thank my lovely fans who reviewed. Cookies for everyone! Review away!


	5. Chapter 5

Alvin felt a bit miffed that Simon couldn't tell him any more about Brittany than he did. Simon simply explained how they met and told him of the many adventures that they'd had together. When Alvin asked him for more information, he just told him to ask her himself. He agreed eagerly, knowing that this would give him the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

He picked up his schedule and looked at his first period of the day. Chemistry. He took his textbook and his binder out of his locker and headed off to class. He glanced at the clock and checked his pace, not wanting to be late on his first day.

He rushed into the classroom and looked around curiously. His heart jumped into his throat, making it difficult to breathe. There she was in the second to last row, chatting with the blonde girl beside her.

He squeezed between desks and took a seat beside her. She turned to face him, a confused look on her face.

"Hi, Brittany." He said breathlessly. Her lips formed an O as she remembered his condition.

"Hi, Alvin." She responded casually.

"So, erm, are you feeling any better?" She asked with a meaningful look. He understood and shook his head. She frowned slightly.

All eyes were on the teacher he entered the room. He looked flustered.

"I trust you will behave yourselves if I leave for a few moments to make copies of your quiz?" He was answered with a few snickers. He just sighed and shut the door on his way out.

Alvin rested his chin in his palm and continued to study Brittany, who was continuing her previous conversation. Her voice faltered when she felt his eyes on her.

"Is something wrong, Alvin?" She asked, concerned.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked randomly.

"Pink." She answered, gesturing to her attire and her desk. She had a sparkling pink pen, a pink binder, and a pink spiral notebook with butterflies on it.

"What's your favorite flower?" He asked another strange, yet simple question.

"Roses?" He seemed satisfied with her answer and continued his interrogation.

"What's your favorite gemstone?"

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend." She answered with a nervous smile.

"What's your favorite animal?" Brittany didn't feel like playing twenty questions and she felt uncomfortable, realizing that most of the students were now looking at the two of them with smirks on their faces. Relief washed over her when the teacher walked in with a stack of papers.

"Alright, clear your desks of everything but a pen or pencil." He said briskly, counting the number of children in each row and placing enough sheets of paper for each of them at the front to be passed back.

Alvin passed the remaining sheets back and looked down at the quiz. He nibbled on the tip of his eraser and grinned when he saw Brittany was doing the same. He concluded that she looked really cute when she was thinking.

"Mr. Seville, kindly keep your eyes on your own paper. You won't get anything from looking at Ms. Miller's paper." The teacher said sternly.

"But I'm not looking at her paper. I'm looking at her." He said softly as her wide eyes met his.

"Oh? And she's more interesting than your quiz?" He asked.

"Yeah. She is." He murmured, looking beyond the mortification and into the depths of her soul.

"Well, as interesting as she may be, she won't get you an A on that test. I suggest you get to work, Mr. Seville." The man with graying hair tapped the quiz with his index finger before returning to his desk.

Alvin sighed and chanced one more look at Brittany. Her forehead was creased as she chewed absent-mindedly on her lower lip. He smiled to himself and started to bubble in his answers.

Brittany sped-walked out of the classroom, trying to avoid Alvin, but to no avail. He caught up with her and asked another array of random questions. Brittany stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel.

"_**Baby, baby, baby, won't you tell me what you want from me?**_" She crooned, putting her hands on her hips and bouncing lightly on one heel.

"_**Curiosity killed the cat, so honey, just let me be**_."

"_**Just let me be**_." Two almost identical blonde girls shut their lockers to harmonize on either side of her.

"_**I've got an awful lot planned, and wouldn't you know?**_" She arched one brow.

"You've got a lovely voice." Alvin said dreamily. She rolled her eyes.

"_**None of those plans involve you, so just leave me alone**_."

"_**Leave me alone**_." The girls echoed.

Brittany made an attempt to keep walking, but Alvin put his hand on her shoulder and tagged along.

"Would you stop following me?" She hissed.

"But I have algebra with you." He insisted. She groaned when she remembered that she had every class but gym with him.

"Alright. Come on." She said, brushing his hand off her shoulder.

"Am I the luckiest guy in the world or what?" Alvin sighed.

"What gives you that impression?" Brittany asked, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"The most beautiful girl in school is walking me to class." He mused. Brittany grimaced and she turned to meet his gaze. She never _could_ tell when he was lying.

Alvin filed in after her and sat in the seat next to her, his eyes never leaving her.

"Um, Alvin? You can stop now." She frowned slightly. She liked attention, but this was too weird.

"I don't want to."

"_**The least I need**_ _**is two**_ _**eyes boring through me**_." She muttered to herself.

"_**She has no idea what she's doing to me**_." He murmured under his breath as the teacher walked in.

OoOoOoO

"Oh, look!" Alvin said to his younger brothers excitedly, pointing to a flier tacked onto a bulletin board.

"There's a dance tomorrow." Simon nodded.

"Do you think…do you think I could ask Brittany?" Alvin asked with eager eyes.

"You already have a date." Theodore pointed out. Alvin's shoulders sagged.

"Oh." He couldn't have sounded more dejected if someone had run over his puppy.

"Wait a minute, who am I tak…" The wind was knocked out of him when a strange girl crushed him in a bear hug.

"Oh, Alvie! I just _knew_ you'd make it in time for the dance!" She trilled in an impossibly nasal voice.

"Yeah…" He trailed off, scrutinizing the overly perky blonde before him.

"Got to run. See ya, babe." She grinned and walked away.

"_What_ was that?" Alvin asked, his nose wrinkled in disdain.

"Your date." Simon and Theodore chorused in a bland monotone.

"Was I blind?" Alvin asked. They nodded enthusiastically.

OoOoOoO

"Hey, fellas. How'd it go with Brittany?" Dave asked, remembering his son talking nonstop about it earlier in the morning.

"She's everything beautiful in this life and the next." Alvin replied in a lovesick daze before walking up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Dave asked Simon.

"Let's just say that when Alvin falls, he falls hard." Simon informed his father.

"Yeah. He's got it bad." Theodore agreed.

"Huh. Who would've guessed it?" Dave tapped his chin thoughtfully, wandering off to the kitchen.

**(A/N):** Sorry for the boring filler chapter. The next one will be better. (evil grin) Reviews make me happy! And happy writers update sooner. (wink, wink nudge, nudge)


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin ground his teeth, trying to ignore his annoying new girlfriend. He was silently cursing himself for ever thinking enough of Vicki to ask her out in the first place.

When Simon stopped the car in front of the miller household, Alvin volunteered to go in with his brothers…and Chad…to pick up the girls. Vicki, not wanting to feel left out, went in with them.

Miss Miller ushered them in with a wide grin and called each of the girl's names up the stairs. Alvin took off his hat and wrung it in his hands nervously. He mentally slapped himself. Why was he so anxious? She wasn't _his_ date.

He looked over at her date, Chad, who was leaning against the wall, looking bored out of his mind. Alvin's forehead creased. This Chad guy didn't look anywhere near as interested as he should have.

Brittany descended the stairs slowly, her eyes not on Chad, but on Alvin. He was looking at her in a way she had only been able to dream about. But now it sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It didn't feel…_right_.

She had on a pink floral halter top and a flowing white skirt than stopped at the knee. Her lips shimmered with watermelon gloss and her cheeks were a soft rose color. Her silky auburn hair was tied into a high pony tail; a few tresses were loosely framing her face.

There were a great number of things Alvin wanted to do at that moment. He wanted to pull her close to him and never let go. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He wanted to think of less cliché things to do to her. But all he could do was stand there helplessly as his heart slammed mercilessly against his poor ribcage.

"Hey, babe. You look great." Chad straightened up and smiled. Brittany smiled back tentatively. Her eyes strayed to Alvin. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Alvin didn't recall the other girls coming downstairs, but he turned to his brothers and saw that their dates were beside them. They all shuffled outside and squeezed into the car with some difficulty.

OoOoOoO

"Ooh, let's dance!" Vicki enthused, grabbing Alvin's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. Her lips curved up seductively and she placed his hand on her waist, moving to the staccato beat.

Alvin let out his breath in relief when the song stopped. A slow song began to play and the DJ announced that each person had to dance with someone they hadn't come with. Alvin noticed Brittany standing by the punch bowl, waving to Chad, who had gone off to find a dance partner. Alvin saw his opportunity and he took it.

He walked towards her and cleared his throat. Her head snapped up and her smile disappeared. He held out his hand to her, and she hesitantly took it, allowing him to lead her away. His eyes softened at her touch.

Gently, he placed one hand on her waist, the other still wrapped around her hand. It felt as though they were swaying from side to side slowly, in perfect harmony with the soft notes of music.

"**_So close together and when I'm with you; so close to feeling alive_.**" He sang the lyrics softly into her ear. She shut her eyes tightly for a moment, opening them to see that they had stopped. They were in a dancing position, but they weren't moving.

"Brittany, I need to tell you something." He said, drawing her near.

"What?" She asked fearfully.

"I-I think I'm falling in love with you." He murmured, his eyes searching hers. All he saw was shock and confusion.

"What?! But…you can't." There was a hint of panic in her voice.

"But I can. I _am_. Completely and totally, helplessly and hopelessly, _head over heels_…in love with you." He whispered the last part, reaching out to tenderly stroke her cheek.

"But you've only known me for a day! You barely remember me!" She pointed out. They began to move again as the music grew louder.

"My mind may not remember you." He dipped her and her mouth opened; trying to take in sweet oxygen, but it wouldn't come. He pulled her back up swiftly and placed her open palm over his chest.

"But my heart does." He said. She cringed at the sincerity of his tone. She tugged away from him briskly

"Alvin, _don't_." She cast him one wary glance before walking away in search of her date.

"_**How can I face the faceless days if I should lose you now?**_" He sang along to the music, watching her depart.

Vicki came back with a wide Cheshire cat grin on her face as the slow song faded and an upbeat tune began.

"Glad you saved the last dance for me." She said with a wink. Alvin smiled half-heartedly, secretly glad that the night was almost over.

When the girls returned home in silence, they slipped off their heels and headed upstairs. Brittany's gaze strayed to the ground, feeling her sister's eyes burning a hole in her.

"What?" She snapped at Eleanor.

"You _know_ what." Ellie responded harshly.

"Actually, I haven't the slightest idea." Brittany said with a grim frown, stopping in front of the door to the room they shared.

"How could you do that to him?" Eleanor sighed.

"What?! How could_ he_ do that to _me_? Just springing it on me like that! What did you _want_ me to do?" Brittany asked, exasperated.

"I don't know, Britt. But not _that_. You didn't have to make a scene."

"I made a scene?" Brittany groaned. Eleanor nodded.

"Alvin? Why'd you go and do that in front of everyone? Why now? Why so soon?" Simon asked, waving his arms about dramatically. Something he saved for special occasions.

"Because it's true. I love her. How could I _not_ love her?" Alvin asked shrugging off his sweater.

"Easily." Simon responded drawly.

"But, she was there, the moment my heartbeat returned. That _has_ to mean _something_." Alvin insisted.

"Yeah, it means she just happened to be there when you woke up. It doesn't mean love at first sight!" Simon cried out in frustration.

Alvin took a seat by his window sill and ignored Simon's comment. He looked up into the vast blue sky with yearning eyes.

"_**When even the stars refuse to shine, I start to wonder if you'll ever be mine. It's hard to tell, now that I'm falling in love.**_" He rested his chin in his palm and exhaled slowly.

Brittany opened the door to their room and walked in slowly, taking out her earrings. She placed them in her jewelry box and sat on her bed, looking out the window glumly.

"_**When even my heart begins to bleed, I start to wonder what it is I really need.**_" She clasped her hand over her chest tightly, turning her head to the side with a wince.

"_**How can it be that you are falling in love?**_" She asked the picture in the broken frame on her nightstand. It couldn't answer her, and even if it could, she wouldn't want to know.

**(A/N): **Okay, so maybe it's not as great as it could've been. And yeah, the song So Close by Jon Mclaughlin, was in the movie Enchanted. There's nothing I can do about that. It's still a beautiful song. The second one is by me, though. Not sure whether or not that is of any interest to you. If any of you are still somewhat interested in this story, go on and review. Show me the love! XD


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend couldn't end soon enough. It was just too depressing sitting there and waiting for an opportunity to see her again. She wouldn't accept his phone calls. And Dave wouldn't let him bother her at home. If she didn't want to talk to him, there was nothing he could do. But, ah, the joys of having just about every class with her.

He walked into algebra with a smile on his face, making his teacher do a double take. He eyed Alvin as he took a seat next to Brittany, who was desperately trying to appear invisible.

"Hi, Brittany." Alvin said with an adoring smile. She just nodded briefly, trying to avert her gaze.

The teacher, Mr. Dodds, began to write the equations on the board and the students copied them down on notebook paper. Alvin, however, was writing something else. He folded the paper and tried to hand it to Brittany, but Mr. Dodds was quicker.

"Mr. Seville? Passing notes in class? Would you like to let us all in on the secret?" Mr. Dodds asked slyly.

"Actually," Alvin replied, sliding back his chair and standing up, "Yes. I would."

Brittany felt her cheeks redden. She groaned inwardly, burying her face in her arms. Her heart sank when she heard him clear his throat.

"_**I'm looking for a shortcut to your heart. The walls of my soul keep us apart.**_" He sang sweetly. Mr. Dodds raised an eyebrow, but let him continue.

"_**The only light that I can see is down a dark hole inside of me.**_" Brittany ground her teeth, but managed to look into his eyes. They were filled with affection and confusion. She wished she could be anywhere else. She could feel the eyes of every girl in the room dart between her and Alvin.

"_**Your beautiful smile lights up the sky. My rain is made of the tears you cry.**_" Mr. Dodds tried hard to suppress a grin when the girls in his class sighed in unison.

"_**The only one that makes me whole; I want to love you with my soul.**_" The class clapped enthusiastically and Alvin, ever the showman, bowed humbly. It was this humbleness that made Brittany question her reaction to the amnesia.

"That was very nice, Mr. Seville. But this is algebra. I'm sure Mrs. Levine wouldn't mind if you read your poem in English, but now is not the appropriate time." Mr. Dodds scolded.

"Yes, sir." Alvin's eyes lit up and his smile broadened. He tilted his head at Brittany, who silently cursed Mr. Dodds for putting ideas in Alvin's head.

After class, each girl she walked by told her how lucky she was.

"I wish a guy would write _me_ a beautiful love song." A thin girl named Patricia said wistfully.

"No you don't." Brittany muttered under her breath, mentally preparing herself for English.

OoOoOoO

"Ugh! I can't believe him!" Brittany seethed, walking to lunch with her sisters.

"Oh, but it was sweet." Jeanette sighed.

"And Mrs. Levine loved it." Eleanor added with a grin. She knew her sister was overreacting.

"That's not the point; the point is that he did it in front of everyone." Brittany groaned dramatically when the boys caught sight of them and waved. They walked over and she took a few steps back, but her sister's took hold of her arms, refusing to let her budge.

"Hello." Alvin said, nodding a greeting to the girls.

"Hi." They responded in unison, smiling to one another.

"Bye, Britt." Eleanor said nonchalantly, walking off with Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore. The bewildered chipmunk stood frozen, not daring to look Alvin in the eye.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave them alone?" Simon asked warily. Eleanor grinned.

"Brittany? Please look at me." Alvin said softly. She gave in and stared into those crystal blue orbs.

"What do you want from me, Alvin?" She sighed. He smiled softly and reached out to brush his fingers against her cheek.

"Just…tell me that this feeling…this amazing feeling…is mutual." He said gently.

"I…can't…" She pulled away and turned on her heel. She cringed at the sound of his voice.

"_**I'm gonna love you 'til I die, no matter how no matter why.**_" She shut her eyes and groaned inwardly, knowing that all eyes were on them.

"_**No matter what people may say, you know I love you anyway.**_" He set his tray down and took a few steps towards her.

"_**I'm gonna hold you in my heart, darling, we'll never be apart.**_" He took her hand and kissed it. She scowled.

"_**I'm gonna keep you in my dreams, no matter how hard times may seem.**_" He flashed a smile and every girl in the cafeteria swooned.

"_**I'm gonna love you 'til I die.**_" He pulled her closer.

"_**You know, I'd like to see you try.**_" She growled, jerking away.

"_**No matter what people may say.**_" He reached out to her again.

"_**I wish you'd just go away.**_" She stormed off.

"_**I'm gonna hold you in my heart.**_" He ran after her, blocking her path.

"_**Can't you see you're tearing me apart?**_" Her face twisted into a mask of pain. His eyebrows knitted together.

"_**I'm gonna keep you in my dreams.**_" He placed one hand on her shoulder.

"_**Just stay the hell away from me!**_" Brittany shrugged him off roughly and flew out of the cafeteria, the door slamming behind her. Alvin's shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"Somehow, I knew this wouldn't end well." Simon sighed.

After school, Eleanor and Jeanette had to chase after their sister.

"What _is_ your problem? You're blowing him off at every corner!" Eleanor shouted to her eldest sister. Brittany stopped and turned to face her sisters once they'd reached their lawn.

"How long?" She snapped.

"Excuse me?" Jeanette was confused by her sister's seemingly random, incomplete question.

"How long until it wears off? Until he's the same old Alvin? Until he doesn't love me anymore?" Her voice broke at the end.

She walked into the house without another word, trailing up the stairs and into their room. The other two just stood outside for a few moments, letting their sister's questions hang in the air.

Brittany sighed and threw herself face first onto her bed. She groaned into her pillow before sitting up and sighing.

"_**Is this just a game? Am I to play the fool? There is never an exception to the rule.**_" She snarled quietly to herself.

"_**He claims I'm the one he loves. How can he be so cruel? There is never an exception to the rule.**_" She slowly got to her feet and wrapped her arms around herself.

"_**But I can see it in his eyes. I can feel it in his touch…**_" Her eyes softened as she recalled the events of earlier in the afternoon.

"_**He couldn't possibly care for me this much.**_" She shook her head and snapped out of it.

"_**I cannot trust him with my heart. He'd use it as a tool…but…**_" She nibbled on her finger thoughtfully.

"_**Perhaps…there's an exception to the rule.**_" She collapsed back on her bed and exhaled slowly. She had to be strong…she had to remember the old Alvin could come back at any moment…but it was so hard not to give in.

Her sisters walked in and wordlessly threw their arms around her. Any and all walls she'd built around her emotions were crumbling.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Jeanette whispered.

"As long as it takes." Brittany answered.

**(A/N):** It's been an eternity since I've updated...anything. Well, here's your belated Christmas gift! Or...early New Year's gift. Either way, here you are. Thank you for your dedication to my stories. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
